A Christmas Surprise
by cute'lildevil15
Summary: A Christmas story for all of you: Fine and Rein meets the other princesses and princes for the first time after 2 years. They go to the mountains and spends their time there, but what does the boys think of Fine, Rein, and Altezza? Sorry, really bad summary! I can't think of any other ones. Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime/Gyu.


**Hi! Merry Christmas! I would've put this up yesterday, but I had to go to a party. I didn't think that I'd stay there for so long! T-T" Well, anyway, here's a Christmas story for all of you guys ^-^. This might be one of the longest one-shots I've ever written. I don't know... Sorry if there are some parts that are boring and fast paced. I ran out of ideas around the middle. The end you guys might like though... Hope you guys enjoy it~! And again Merry Christmas~**

* * *

~Christmas Eve- Early in the Morning~

"Fine-sama! Rein-sama!" Camelot shouted as she ran after the twins. "Come back here this instant! You are not done preparing! Fine-sama! Rein-sama!"

Fine and Rein ran down the corridor, not wanting to stop. They were still in their night gown and their hair was a mess. Right now they really didn't look like princesses. It has been a while since they've seen everyone so they wanted to meet them _now._

"Fine-sama, Rein-sama!" Camelot continued to shout. "Do you two really think it would be really appropriate to meet the other princesses and princes in that outfit?"

Fine and Rein stopped, suddenly realizing that it wouldn't be appropriate to meet everyone in a night gown and with messy hair. Especially when there are two certain boys among the group. The two twins quickly turned to look at Camelot who was leaning down, trying to catch her breath. "Camelot!" they shouted at the same time causing the old maid to look up.

"Please, help us!" the twins begged.

Ten minutes later the twins were properly dressed. Fine wore a red skirt and a light pink jacket with white tights and red boots. Rein wore a blue skirt slightly longer than Fine's and a light blue jacket, also with white tights but instead with blue boots. The two twins smiled each other and held each others hand. They rushed then rushed to the ballroom to meet the others.

~Ballroom~

Fine and Rein rushed into the room just as the guards opened them. They tripped over their own feet and fell face first to the ground. The twins got up slowly and rubbed their nose. They noticed someone's feet in front of them and looked up to see a slightly angry Altezza.

Rein smiled and laughed nervously. "Hi, Altezza. Nice to see you again-"

"What took you two so long?" Altezza shouted. "We have been waiting for hours."

Fine stood up and helped Rein up. "But we just woke up and we had to change," she said.

"Well, we've waited way too long. I thought you two would come rushing here in your night gowns just to see us."

Fine and Rein laughed nervously. Altezza sighed. "Anyway, we wanted to talk to you guys about something."

"Eh?"

Altezza walked back to the group of people sitting around a table, watching Altezza and the twins approach. Fine and Rein smiled at the others, and blushed when they saw Shade and Bright. Fine sat down next to Milky, and Rein sat down next to Altezza. "So what did you guys want to talk about?" Fine asked.

Altezza crossed her arms. "Onii-sama was the one that planned it with Shade. They wanted all of the princes and princesses of the Fushigi Boshi to go to the mountains together. And of course it includes the both of you."

Fine and Rein looked at Shade and Bright, their eyes sparkling. "Can we really go with you guys?"

Bright nodded and smiled. "Of course. It wouldn't be fun without you guys."

Fine and Rein looked at each other and then turned back to Bright. "Bright/Bright-sama, when are we going to go?"

Altezza coughed and spoke. "Today. Which means you need to pack, _now_."

"EH?!"

Milky looked at Fine and smiled. "I'll help out!" she said cheerfully. "Oh! And while we pack, we could eat this cake!" Milky held up a box from the Moon kingdom. Fine looked at the box and started to drool. "Can I really eat it?" she asked.

Milky nodded. "As long as I can have my share as well."

Fine nodded, and Rein exclaimed. "Altezza! Where did you buy that dress and decor?"

"Eh? I bought it on my way here. Doesn't it suit me?"

Rein nodded. "Totally!"

The other princesses and princes just stared at the two twins and they all said at the same time, "It has been two years and you two are still the same."

Fine and Rein stopped what they were doing and stood up. "Well, we are going to go pack now," they said and went to their room with their faces red, embarrassed and frustrated that they had not matured at all. Milky looked at the others and followed, along with Altezza and Lione.

~In their bedroom~

Fine and Rein sighed as they finished packing. They had now cheered up after receiving something that they liked. Milky and Fine ate tons of cakes, and Rein the location of where Altezza bought her dress... they were still like when they were thirteen. "What time does the train depart?" Rein asked Lione.

"Um... I believe in about a half hour," Lione said. "We are all going to leave after you two are done packing. I think we could even leave now."

"Okay! Then let's go!" Fine and Rein said. "Ah! Nee~! What food are they going to serve/Is there any place to shop for dresses?"

Lione looked at Fine and Rein, and shook her head. "I don't know. I don't even know where we are staying."

"EH?!" The twins exclaimed. "Then, who does know?"

"Um... Mostly Shade and Bright. I think that's it."

Fine and Rein turned to Milky. "Milky, did Shade say anything about where we are staying? Anything about the location and the trip in general?"

Milky shook her head. "Onii-sama just told me this morning. I think they're planning to keep it a suprise."

"EH!? WHY?!" Fine and Rein shouted.

"What's with all this ruckus-de pumo?" Poomo asked as he floated to the twins with the two angels behind him. Poomo rubbed his eyes and saw the other princesses. He quickly bowed and said, "Ah! Good morning, Princess Altezza, Princess Lione, and Princess Milky-de pumo."

"Good morning, Poomo," Lione greeted along with Altezza and MIlky.

The two angels flew towards Fine and Rein. "Good morning, PyuPyu, KyuKyu," Fine and Rein said to the angels.

"Fine, Rein, good morning!" PyuPyu and KyuKyu said and hugged their owners**(I don't know any other way to put it and I made them about 3-4 years old. They can't be babies/toddlers forever. Image them with a child's voice)**.

Fine and Rein hugged them back gently. They asked them and Poomo, "Nee, do you guys want to go to the mountains with us?"

Poomo's eyes started to sparkle along with the angels. "Really? PyuPyu, KyuKyu let's go pack right now-de pumo."

Poomo and the angels went to pack and left the girls to talk. "I guess we'll wait for them," Lione said. Altezza nodded in agreement.

Fine turned to Milky. "Did you confess to Narlo yet?"

Milky turned the shade of Fine's hair and nodded. Rein, Lione, and Altezza exclaimed. "Ehh? MIlky you liked Narlo?"

Milky put a finger above her mouth. "Shh! I don't want Onii-sama to find out. Well, not yet anyways."

"Okay, we promise not to tell. But do the other princesses know yet?" Rein asked.

Milky shook her head. "You guys could tell them, if you want. Just don't tell the princes. I'll be telling Onii-sama when we get on the train and he'll eventually tell the other princes so please don't tell. I want to tell Onii-sama on my own. I don't want any 'rumors' to spread."

"All right!" Poomo shouted before Rein and the others could answer. "Let''s go-de pumo!"

~In the Train~

Fine and Rein stepped into the train. Fine held onto her bag, with PyuPyu peeking out of it, and looked around. Fine smiled. "So nostalgic," she said and turned to Rein, who was no longer there. Fine turned around to find Rein with Bright. Rein had hearts in her eyes and she could hear a faint "Bright-sama". Bright and Rein sat down together. KyuKyu flew towards them and said, "Bright and Rein sitting together. Bye!" KyuKyu flew back to Bright and Rein.

Fine looked at Bright and Rein, confused. Fine turned to Poomo but he wasn't there. Where did he go?

Fine frowned and sighed. "Well, PyuPyu how about we go sit with someone else?"

"Okay!" PyuPyu said happily.

Fine walked down the isle to see that all the seats were filled in. She spotted three people near four empty seats. Two seemed to be arguing. She spotted a boy with violet blue hair. She walked towards the group.

Fine smiled. "What are you guys doing?"

Milky turned to Fine. "Fine~!" Milky started to whine. "I told Onii-sama that I like Narlo. I want to sit next to him but he won't let me."

Fine looked at Shade who had his arms crossed and he looked extremely angry. Fine smiled. "Shade, just let her sit next to Narlo and stop being so overprotective. You can't protect her forever you know. She needs to know how to protect herself too."

Shade sighed. "All right but I have to sit right next to them."

Fine smiled at Milky. "There all settled." She whispered into Milky's ear. "Once we get to the mountains I'll make sure that you two can have some time alone."

Milky blushed. "Thank you, Fine."

Milky sat next to Narlo and Fine just stood in the isle, now remembering what she was going to do. She turned to Shade. "Umm... can I sit next to you? There are no other seats so..."

Shade stared at her and got up to let her sit on the window seat. Shade sat back down and sighed. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Fine looked out the window as the train started to move.

~15 Minutes later~

Rein woke up to the sound of people gasping. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Rein opened her eyes and blushed at the sight of Bright. Bright smiled and Rein smiled. "What is it, Birght-sama?"

Bright pointed outside the window. "Look outside, Rein."

Rein looked outside the window and smiled widely. She watched as many planets and stars passed by. It's feels so nostalgic. Bright stepped beside her and looked out too. Rein smiled even more. The scene is even more prettier when watching with the person you like.

Bright looked at Rein and smiled. It has been years since he've seen Rein and he's glad to see her smile like that again.

"Rein?" Bright asked.

"What is it Bright-sama?" Rein asked turning to look at Bright.

"Want to hang out with me once we get to the mountains?" he asked.

Rein's eyes sparkled. "Hai! Bright-sama!"

Meanwhile, Fine was eating all the sweets she could eat. She smiled as she finished the last pastry on her tray. Shade just stared at her. "You can still eat that much?"

Fine nodded. "I love sweets a lot!"

Shade turned slightly pink. He smirked and said, "What about we make a bet? Once we get to the mountains, let's have a contest." Fine looked at Shade and tilted her head. "What kind of contest?" she asked.

"I can't tell you until we get there," Shade said. "But it's definitely not going to be an eating contest. You'd win before I could even finish my food. If you lose... I guess you'll have to try to not eat sweets for a whole week."

Fine looked at the candy in her hands, which she had got from her bag. "And if you lose?"

Shade thought for a moment and smiled. "I'll buy you a weeks worth of sweets."

Fine smiled widely. "Then I can't afford to lose."

Shade smiled back. "Then I can't either."

"If it's a tie what are we going to do?"

"We are going to have a tiebreaker."

"All right! Then we must keep our word." Fine held out her pinky. "Pinky swear **(or promise. However you'd like to put it)**."

Shade frowned. "Seriously?" he asked. "I have not done that since I was a kid."

Fine frowned and Shade sighed. "Fine..."

Shade wrapped his pinky around hers. Fine smiled and started to say the rhyme, "Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu, yubi katta/Pinky promise, if I lie, I will drink 1000 needles, and cut my pinky."

Shade sighed. "This is so childish."

Fine pouted. "It can't be helped that I'm childish."

"Onii-sama, you're so not good with girls," Milky said across the isle.

Shade turned towards his little sister. "Shut up, Milky."

shade faced the seat in front of him. Milky smiled and held up two fingers to Fine with her tongue sticking out. Fine laughed and looked back out the window. "I can't wait to get my weeks worth of sweets."

~At the Mountains~

"Waah~!" Fine and Rein exclaimed and breathed in the cold air. "This place looks great!"

Sophie laughed. "We have not even seen the place we're staying at yet. I bet it's going to be even more beautiful there. Maybe it'll have a great view."

Fine nodded. "Maybe it will. Oi, Shade!" she shouted. "Where are we staying anyway?"

"You'll see when we get there," Bright answered for Shade. "It's not far from here anyway."

"All right, then let's go!" Fine and Rein said and started to walk. Poomo appeared out of no where and whispered to them," Fine-sama, Rein-sama, do you know which direction we should be going-de pumo?" They stopped and turned back to the others. "Ummm... which way is it?"

Shade sighed. "That's why Bright and I would do the leading."

Fine, Rein, and the others followed the two boys. They all stared with their mouths open, especially Altezza. They had all thought that it would be grand and fancy, but it was just a plain lodge.

"Onii-sama?" Altezza asked. "Why is it just a lodge?"

"Well, staying somewhere fancy just doesn't fit with the scene you know," Bright said. "Besides we're here to have fun. Not to stay somewhere fancy."

"Ahh! It's the Fushigi Hime!" came a voice.

Fine and the others turned to the voice they heard. There stood Chiffon, Toma, Calorie, Lemon, Tauri, Pastel, Elizabetta, Fango, Noche, Sasha and Carla.

"Chiffon!" Fine and Rein shouted. "Why are you guys here?"

"We're here on vacation! What about you guys?"

"We're also here on vacation," Chiffon said. "It's such a surprise to meet the Fushigi Hime and the others here."

"It's not Fushigi Hime," Poomo said. "It's Futago Hime-de pumo."

"It's a surprise to see you guys here too!" Fine and Rein said. Chiffon nodded, ignoring Poomo's comment.

"Well, now that we're all here," Calorie said. "How about we have a match, Fine?"

"Well..." Fine thought for a moment and smiled. "After I finish my bet with Shade. She turned to Shade. "I definitely would not lose.

Shade crossed his arms. "I would not lose either."

Calorie smiled. "When did you guys make a bet? Well, after you guys finish you bet how about you and Shade go against me and Tauri?"

Tauri nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it would be much more fun that way."

Fine nodded. "Then it's settled!" she said before Shade could even say anything. "But first... we must unpack."

~In the lodge~

Fine and Rein rushed into their room, which also happens to be the other princesses' room **(They're all sharing)**. "Waah~! It's so spacious."

"I agree-de pumo," Poomo said.

"Look at the view," Mirlo said. "It's so beautiful. "Pastel and I should really paint this together."

"You two should really get together," Fine said teasingly.

Mirlo blushed a soft shade of pink. Rein looked at Fine. "Fine," she said. "Don't tease others when you can't even confess to Shade yourself."

Fine blushed. "Wha-What about you? You can't even confess to Bright."

Rein smiled, her face red. "Umm... I'm actually planning to tell Bright-sama later. He already asked me to hang out with him during this trip so..."

"That reminds me," Altezza said. "We don't even know how the boys think of us. Should we ask?"

Milky shook her head. "I already know. It's just... you, Fine, and Rein that don't know."

Fine and the other two blushed. "W-well, I think I have a faint idea. W-what are you two going to do?" Altezza asked. "To know what they feel about you guys that is."

"Ummm... how about we hang out with them this whole day?" Rein asked. "Look for signs that they might like you."

"That would be a little hard," Fine said. "They might just be nice to you."

"Then... we should should just ask them directly," Altezza said.

"But wouldn't that be a little embarrassing for you guys?..." Mirlo asked quietly.

They all sighed. Lione walked up to them. "You guys will figure it out. Though it might not be today, it might be tomorrow or the day after! You guys would eventually find out! Right guys?"

The other princesses muttered in agreement. Fine smiled. "All right then. Let's unpack and spend the whole day having fun!"

"YEAH!"

~Meanwhile~

Auler laughed at the sound of the girls' voices. "They must be really excited about this trip," he said. "Hey, Bright what is there to do here? I want to spend my time with Altezza today before our little surprise for them tomorrow."

"There is a small town around here," Bright said. "You guys just need to go down the mountains. I hope you and Altezza would have a fun trip."

"I hope you and Rein would have a fun trip." Bright blushed slightly.

"Shade? What are you going to do with Fine?" Solo asked.

"I'm going spend the time with Fine. Mostly because we made a bet and I really don't want to lose that bet."

"what's the bet?" Tio asked.

"Well... I promised that I'll give her a weeks worth of sweets if she wins. That's why I can't afford to lose."

"Then, why did you make the bet in the first place?" Auler asked.

"I don't know," Shade said. "Anyway, we should finish packing. The girls might have finished already."

~Five Minutes Later~

"What took you so long?" Fine asked Shade. "Rein and the others already left. I was getting really bored. Poomo and the angels said that they want to go exploring and I was left her all alone!"

"Sorry," Shade said. "I wanted to know if they had a library somewhere in the lodge."

Fine sighed. "Then what are we going to do?"

Shade smiled. "How about skiing?"

"That sounds like a nice idea," Fine said. "But can we walk? I feel like getting some exercise and it's kind of cold."

"Sure, whatever you want."

The two began to walk up the mountain and once they got there they asked for skis. Fine turned to Shade. "You ready?"

"Of course!"

Then they pushed themselves down the mountain **(I never went skiing so I don't know how to put it)**.

After 20 minutes of continual tiebreakers, Fine and Shade decided that they should quit and look for Calorie and Tauri. "Why do we keep ending this contest with ties? Why can't either of us win?" Fine asked as they looked for Calorie and Tauri.

"Yo, Fine!" Calorie said. "You guys finished with your match already?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fine asked a little annoyed.

"Nothing! Now let's our match!"

"Two against two huh?" Tauri said.

"It's a bet right?" Shade asked. "What are we going to get if we win?"

"How about whoever loses, that team treats the winning team for lunch?" Fine asked.

"Why food?" Shade asked, already having the idea why.

"I'm hungry," Fine reply.

Calorie laughed. "All right then. If either of us lose, the losers will have to pay for lunch~!"

~Meanwhile~

"Bright-sama, where exactly are we going?" Rein asked the person in front of her. She looked at her hand, which Bright held. Her face turned red, realizing again that they were holding hands.

"We are going to go to a town for a bit after we ice-skate," Bright said and smiled at Rein. "Would you like to do that?"

Rein smiled back and thought, "Why is he treating me so nicely."

"I'd love to, Bright-sama," Rein replied.

Bright and Rein walked to the ice-skating rink that was a few miles from their lodge. Some of the princes and princess were already there. Rein looked around and found Auler and Altezza figure skating. It was so beautiful! Too bad it wasn't snowing. It would have been better that way.

"Rein, I got your skates," Bright said. "Once we put them on, let's skate around the rink."

Rein nodded. "Hai! Bright-sama."

After 2 minutes, Bright and Rein went on the ice-skating rink. They skated beside each other, holding each other's hands. Rein smiled at Bright and looked at the sky. _I wish we could be like this forever. But... I don't even know how Bright-sama thinks of me._

In the middle of the rink, Altezza and Auler watched Rein and Bright skate. Altezza smiled when she saw the two. _They seemed to be having fun. Onii-sama seems to have this gentle look in his eyes too. *gasp* Could it be that Onii-sama likes Rein? I should tell her when we get back to the lodge. _

"Altezza," Auler said. "Want to go to town with me? Bright said that there is a small town not far from here. We just need to walk down the mountain. I bet there are some wonderful decors there too."

Altezza's eyes brightened. "Sure I'll go with you. I did want to know if there are some wonderful decors here anyway. I hope there is."

Auler extended his hand. "Let's go then."

~Back at the Lodge~

Mirlo looked at the landscape and started to paint. She sighed and looked at the sky.

"Mind if I join you?"

Mirlo turned around and blushed. She smiled. "Yes you can, Pastel."

Together Mirlo and Pastel started to paint on Mirlo's canvas. Once they finished, they smiled at each other. They blushed and looked away. After a moment of silent, Pastel started to speak. "Umm... MIrlo?"

Mirlo looked at Pastel.

"Umm... do you... do you- can you go out with me?"

Mirlo turned redder. "H-hai!"

**(I just had to put some romance between them. It can't always be between the main couples)**

~At Dusk~

Fine stretched and sighed. "That was so fun!" she said as they all went back to the lodge to get ready for dinner.

"Yeah! PyuPyu/KyuKyu had fun too!" PyuPyu and KyuKyu said together.

"They didn't cause any trouble like the last time-de pumo," Poomo said. "We had a lot of fun-de pumo."

"I'm glad you had fun, Fine. And you too Poomo, PyuPyu, KyuKyu," Rein said and smiled. "I had a lot of fun with Bright-sama too."

"Really?" Fine asked and noticed the bags in Rein's hands. "Hey... did there happen to be a cafe around wherever you guys bought those clothes?"

"Eh? Umm... yes. I believe there were," Rein said and looked at Fine. She jumped at the sight of Fine crying. "What's wrong Fine?" Rein asked.

"I was at town today, but I didn't find a single candy shop or cafe!" Fine cried.

"Eh?" Rein took a step back and tried to calm her sister. "Fine, calm down. You'll get to go tomorrow. I'm sure Shade would go with you."

Fine sighed. "All right," she said and immediately cheered up. "At least there is going to be some delicious food for dinner!"

"Fine! Rein!" Sophie and the 11 seed princesses shouted. "Hurry up!"

Fine and Rein looked around and noticed how far behind they were. "Coming!" they shouted and ran at full speed.

~After Dinner~

**(I don't want to write about what happened during dinner because I am lazy and I'm quite busy right now)**

"The food was so good!" Fine said. "I can't believe that Bright and the other princes prepared it all by themselves."

"That's true (-de pumo)," Lione and Poomo said.

"Well, Onii-sama has always been a great cook," Altezza said.

"His cooking was delicious!" Rein said.

"Oh yeah, Rein," Altezza turned to Rein. "I think Onii-sama might like you."

Rein blushed a bright red. "wh-w-what makes you think that?"

"Because when we were ice-skating I noticed that Onii-sama has this gentle look in his eyes that I've never seen before when he talks to other girls. And before he personally asked you to dance after you two defeated the Black Crystal King!"

"That's right!" Fine shouted.

"B-b-but he might just be doing that because he's nice!"

"We'll see," Lione said. "Tio told me that they had a little surprise for us tomorrow. Which is Christmas day!"

"I wonder what that surprise would be," Fine said. "Maybe a feast!"

"No," Altezza said. "It probably won't be."

"Eh? Really? Well, whatever. I can't wait to find out!"

~Midnight~

Fine got up and looked around the room. Good everyone was asleep. She got off her bed and walked out the door. Rein watched Fine leave and got up herself. She followed Fine and watched as she sat down (on the floor) near the fireplace.

Fine looked at the fire. It was so warm~! She felt another presence near her and turned around to see Shade. "Hey, Shade."

shade did not speak but instead handed her a cup of hot chocolate. He sat down and stared at the fire with her. They sat and drank in silence. Fine glanced at Shade, who glanced at her. She blushed and quickly turned away. After some time, Shade got up and took Fine's hand. He led her to the couch near the fireplace. "You should not sit too close to the fire," he said.

"Sorry."

They sat next to each and Fine shivered slightly from the cold. She felt something warm around her. She looked at Shade and at the jacket around her. She quickly took it off and handed it back to Shade. "It's okay," she said. "I don't need it."

Shade just stared at her. "You do," he said. "You were shivering just now. Also, it would be bad if you catch a cold right before Christmas."

Shade wrapped his jacket around Fine again without saying another word. Fine blushed at how close they were. They had been this close before, but this time they were alone. Fine pulled Shade's jacket closer to her and they both turned their attention to the lights on the Christmas tree. The multicolored lights were beautiful. They shined brightly, but it would've probably shined brighter if the fire was extinguished. Maybe even as bright as the stars. Fine leaned her head against Shade's shoulder and smiled. She closed her eyes and fell asleep as the snow began to fall outside. Shade looked at the red-head lean against his shoulder and smiled. He kiss her on the lips and rested his head on hers, gently. Then he too fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Rein who had a camera took pictures of the whole thing. She smiled at the shots she took. She can't wait to give these to Fine as a Christmas present. **(It's that camera that takes a picture and then it instantly comes out. I forgot what it was called. Rein's going to give those pictures to Fine. Oh yeah, she was hid behind the Christmas tree when they were not looking)**

Rein looked around the room and found a blanket. She smiled and walked to the sleeping couple. She put the blanket around the two and took another picture. She looked at the picture and then tiptoed away, getting ready to prepare Fine's present.

~The Next Morning~

The girls woke up to find presents at their feet. They quickly opened it and gasped. They all got what they really liked. Some even got presents from students of the Royal Wonder Academy. Rein got a present from Bright and Fine. Fine got a present from Shade, Noche, and two from Rein. Altezza got a present from Auler and Bright. Basically, they all got presents from either their siblings or their crushes/lovers. Fine smiled. "So this was their little surprise."

Then something appeared in Rein and Fine's pile. They looked at the two boxes. One blue, one red. Fine took the red one and Rein took the blue. It had different colors but the same type of wrapping. It looked familiar too. It also had a ribbon with a crescent moon in the center. The twins smiled and said together, "Thank you, Bibin."

After looking at all the presents, Fine opened the second present from Rein. She looked inside and froze in shock. Inside the box was a picture of a boy and a girl. Which happens to be Fine and Shade. She turned to Rein, her face red. "R-rein?"

"What is it, Fine?" Rein asked.

"When did you take these pictures?" Fine asked, already sure of what the answer was.

"Yesterday."

"What?!"

The other princesses turned to Fine and went to see what she had received from Rein. They gasped when they saw the picture with Shade kissing Fine. "Then, that means... Shade likes Fine!"

Fine turned redder and redder. She quickly closed the box and went to get dressed.

~On the Porch~

"Hey, Shade?" Fine asked. Shade turned to look at her. "Is it true that you like me?"

Shade sighed. "Now you noticed? I wonder how many years it has been."

Fine blushed. "Shut up. I was never good at noticing things like that."

"Well now you know," Shade said and leaned in to kiss her.

~Meanwhile- On the Balcony~

"Bright-sama," Rein said. "How did you know that I wanted that dress?"

"Well you kept staring at it before we left so I decided to buy it while you were not looking and pretended that it was for Altezza."

Rein smiled. "Thank you, Bright-sama.

"Well, I'd be glad to buy things for the person I like."

"You didn't have to- the person you like?"

Bright nodded. "Yes, I like you Rein."

Rein felt heat rush to her cheeks. "You li-like me?"

Bright nodded again.

Rein smiled widely and hugged Bright. "I like you too, Bright-sama!"

~Somewhere in Town~

"Auler, you know you didn't have to buy me this," Altezza said as she pointed to the ring on her hand.

"Well, you looked like you wanted it so I bought it," Auler said.

Altezza blushed. "But-"

"No buts. I wanted to give it to you."

Altezza sighed. "All right. Now where are we going today?"

"Actually I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Auler looked around and took Altezza's hand. "Not here though," he said. "There is too many people."

They walked to the forest and stopped. Auler looked around one more and said, "I like you Altezza. For a long time actually."

Altezza smiled. "I had a feeling you did, but I wanted to make sure that you did. I like you too Auler."

Auler smiled and took Altezza's hand again. "Now where do you want to go today?"

* * *

**Was it good? Was it bad? Sorry again for the boring and fast-paced parts. Hoped you liked it. ^-^**


End file.
